cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Titans Watching The Romans
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?/topic/125646-t/ |date = January 12, 2015 |link2 = |termin = |status = Active |color = Green }} Titans Watching The Romans is a between the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization, and The Roman Empire. It was originally signed between Atlas and The Roman Empire on . The treaty was carried over when Atlas into GATO on December 22, 2016, but wasn't formally announced until . Titans Watching The Romans 'Preamble' Planet Bob is a strange place for new Empires filled with dangers. It becomes the goal of the experienced alliances to protect young and promising alliances, and to establish a long-lasting relationship with a new partner. The Titans and The Romans have been in talks for a while now and have grown a strong friendship and bond. 'Romance' The treaty is signed in the spirit of friendship between the two alliances. The Titans promise to act as a teacher and a protector to The Romans and always act with The Romans best interest at heart. The Romans pledges to act in such a manner that does not put the honor and reputation of the Titans into jeopardy and to heed to the advice given to it by the Titans. 'Warfare' In the event of any conflict The Romans will try to solve matters diplomatically first before they decide to call the Legions. The Romans will also inform their Titan brethren who will act as a mediator. Should The Romans find an Alliance trying to destroy their empire The Titans shall awaken from Tartarus and they will use all means necessary, both financial and military, to secure the safety of The Romans. Should The Romans have plans of aggressively expanding their empire it is necessary for The Romans to inform The Titans preemptively and discuss the matter with The Titans. Should The Romans still feel the need for the aggressive expansion it gives up it's status as a protectorate for the duration of the fight and all aid given by the protector will be optional. Should The Titans come under attack, or should The Titans decide to pursue a aggressive conquest, The Romans are welcome to assist in the matter on voluntary basis. 'Intelligence' The Titans and The Romans agree to share any relevant information concerning each other's security in a timely manner. The Romans will inform The Titans of any treaties they wish to sign a minimum of 24 hours before signing. These are limited to nothing higher than a ODP. 'Aid & Commerce' The Titans will provide The Romans aid under the forms of expertise and advice, trading support, and whatever else is in her capacity. The Titans will also aim to aid The Romans in the process of tech dealing as best as it can. 'Termination & Upgrading' The Titans may cancel this treaty with 48 hours notice and The Romans shall remain protected for a further 24 hours. Should The Romans have such success in Cybernations that the logic of the protectorate treaty no longer applies, a new treaty of a higher level may be negotiated with between the two parties to replace this one. Signatures 'for Atlas:' President, Alexio Vice President, Kiloist Chancellor of Foreign Affairs, Dorian Martell Chancellor of Internal Affairs, Grealind Chancellor of Defense, Franz Ferdinand Chancellor of Finance, bdewakantunwan 'for The Roman Empire:' Emperor, Ulthran of Kenrish Minister of Foreign Affairs, 14karates of secondchance Minister of Regional Government, buddyjl of Northeast Nation Minister of Legionnaires, JonCaz of Rostovia Minister of Trade and Commerce, ghosty of The Dark Imperium 'for the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization' General Assembly of GATO Assembly Chairman: Crv24 Deputy Assembly Chairman: Alexio15 Minister of Foreign Affairs: Overlord Wes Minister of Defense: Diomedes Minister of Domestic Affairs: King Armen Minister of Finance: Sir Kiloist